Ghost Gunfighters
by MogowKo
Summary: Parce qu'il était dans les plaines, ils se rencontrèrent. Et mort s'en mêla. Two-Shot dédiés à Red-L-Tea-Kink. Songfic en deuxième partie. / Wiper \
1. As animals

**Bien le bonjour !**

**.**

_(Mise à jour du texte le 30/06/2013. Un grand merci à ChocOlive Flamous pour sa correction et tous ses bons conseils !)_

**.**

Genre : Première partie du Two-Shot.

Disclaimer : Wiper, Ener et tout et tout : Oda sensei. Titre _« Ghost Gunfighters » _: **As Animals**. OC et histoire : Bibi.

NdMogow : Un projet que j'aboutis enfin. Ce devait être un ficlet à la base, mais j'ai atteint les 1680 mots. Cet OS donc, est dédié à **Red-L-Tea-Kink **qui, sans son approbation pour une fanfiction concernant Wiper, n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Merci encore d'apprécier l'originalité !

Le contexte est complètement OOC. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu l'arc de Skypiea en entier, j'ai donc plein de lacunes. J'ai relu quelques résumés, histoire de me remettre dans le bain. Ça m'a aidée un peu mais pas entièrement, donc bon, il risque d'y avoir de l'incohérence dans mes écrits.

Pas de musique ni d'ambiance de fond, cette fois-ci. Je vous aurais bien conseillé la musique que j'ai citée en haut, mais c'est un peu flou quand on lit avec.

Allez, je vous lâche ! **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Wiper marchait à pas lents entre les herbes, de ses petits pieds attentifs et infatigables. Sa lance en bois fièrement tendue, la pointe en direction du sol, il suivait les empreintes d'un renard.

Les oiseaux du Sud, qu'il ne pouvait pas encore qualifier, émettaient de drôles de sons, accompagnés par les ululements de chouettes éveillées. Plus loin, entre deux vallées, s'écoulait un ruisseau. Celui-ci apaisait l'esprit du jeune enfant et préservait son flegme et l'attention portée sur sa proie. Le soleil était d'un jaune doux et les nuages ombrageaient par intermittence les hautes herbes dans lesquelles il chassait.

Un bruissement dans un buisson releva sa tête. Tout doucement, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il s'approcha de la source de ce bruit. Sa démarche était fluide, réfléchie ; le buisson se révélait maintenant proche et semblait lui ouvrir les bras pour une étreinte divine. L'ange brandit soudain son arme et embrocha sa cible, enfin mise à découverte.

Le sang gicla en une dernière plainte animale. La bête rousse s'échoua à terre, et Wiper laissa échapper un rire fier qui résonna dans toute la plaine.

Avec rapidité et bâclage, le chasseur amateur noua les pattes tremblantes des nerfs touchés de son maintenant dîner, et chargea le renard sur son épaule.

- Maman va être contente … !

Il reprit ensuite, en courant presque, le sentier qu'il avait emprunté tout le long, en sifflotant les airs gais d'une musique barbare.

.o.

Le feu fut éteint en un crépitement sourd. Asha posa la casserole noire sur la table, son fils daigna lever la tête de son assiette.

-Tiens, tu es servi mon petit ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Quand même, me faire faire du renard …

Wiper sourit de ses dents blanches, qui ressortirent sur sa peau halée. Il fonça sur le plat, saisissant une bonne grosse quantité du ragout dégoulinant de la sauce juteuse qui l'accompagnait. Des coups de fourchette et une mastication prononcée se firent entendre durant de longues minutes.

Asha jeta un regard bref au cadran solaire, s'assit, resserra son chignon brun et stricte, et s'affala sur sa paume en admirant d'un sourire maternel son enfant. Elle attendit un moment ainsi, avant d'entamer la conversation.

-Tu sais que _là-bas_, ces animaux sont considérés comme « de compagnie » ? … Ah, ça me plairait bien d'en avoir un. Pas toi ?

Le couvert grinça sur la porcelaine.

-M'an, qu'est-ce 'tu dis ? C'est qu'des pourris ces gens-là!

-Wiper !

Les poings de sa mère serrés sur la table, l'enfant aux cheveux rebelles délaissa son plat pour plonger son regard dans les pupilles bordeaux de celle-ci. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle _les_ envie ? La jeune maman le fixait maintenant, de par son emportement soudain. Elle détourna pourtant le regard et porta une main à son visage afin de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle lâcha un « Ces gens sont gentils, arrête de les mépriser comme ton père. » qui mit l'interpellé fou de rage. Tant pis, il ne mangerait pas ce soir.

Sa chaise grinça sur le plancher absent ; il déguerpit de la cuisine. Asha l'appela mais trop tard, il avait déjà passé le rideau en perles qui menait à l'extérieur.

Le vent du soir le poussa à galoper dans les terres anis. Quelques chardons et ronces griffèrent ses jambes, fouettèrent son épiderme pour lui rappeler la douleur vive de la nature. Il finit par s'arrêter nulle-part. Tout, autour de lui, se résumait en un courant d'eau duquel se dégageait un glouglou monotone. Et puis, à perte de vue, des citrouilles.  
Le jeune Shandia s'assit sur l'une d'elles. Ses fesses souffrirent quelques secondes des formes arrondies de la cucurbitacée, mais finalement, cela lui plut. Il enleva ses spartiates pour en déloger les cailloux, et shoota dans l'un deux, maugréant contre son père, jamais revenu de la guerre. Il pria Kalgara pour que le vœu de son retour fût exaucé un jour.

Le môme pesta, après qu'un lapin est passé devant ses yeux, contre le peuple de Skypiea. Ces anges respectueux mais faux -selon lui- avec leurs ridicules « nombrils » prononcés à tout va, leurs animaux de compagnie qu'il empaillerait bien. Sa mère, aussi, était si naïve avec ses idéologies d'une quelconque paix entre ces habitants et les Shandias. Elle leur vouait une trop grande admiration. Elle lui avait donc gâché un repas délicieux d'avance. Si Wiper détestait bien une chose, c'était ce peuple. Il s'était fait une promesse de ne jamais s'allier avec eux. Quoiqu'il en serait du royaume.  
Ces pensées le remotivèrent immédiatement.

D'une traite et expirant, il se releva de son siège. Il le tapota avec entrain avant de le quitter d'un pied ferme. Se promener ne lui ferait pas de mal, et il savait que sa mère ne s'inquiéterait pas longtemps. Après tout, il s'était enfui sur un coup de tête, elle en avait vu d'autres des comme ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer.

Le brun reconnut, après avoir traversé bon nombre de formes orangées, un peu le sentier qu'il connaissait maintenant. Il paraissait petit tant il en était loin. Des citrouilles toujours dans son champ de vision, un craquement de branche le surprit. Wiper se figea alors en une position de défense un peu loufoque.

Derrière les cucurbitacées, marchait un enfant d'à peu près son âge. Ses oreilles étaient horriblement pendantes, sa peau craie et cachée par un bermuda délabré rendait sa maigre silhouette perceptible de loin, et par le fait aussi qu'elle était face au coucher de soleil. Le presque adolescent continua son petit bout de chemin, semblant se balader de nuit ou fouler l'herbe de ses pieds nus. Wiper se demandait vraiment ce que ce gosse inconnu pour lui fichait là. Peu rassuré, il osa s'avancer entre les citrouilles pour l'approcher.

-'Soir. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le vagabond se retourna immédiatement, en un bond de frayeur. Wiper s'excusa aussitôt de son irruption soudaine. L'enfant pâle n'en fit pourtant aucune remarque, se contentant seulement de fixer son homologue avec dédain, le scrutant sous tous les angles. Après un long silence, il lui répondit d'une voix lasse qu'il se nomme « Ener ». Il lui passa ensuite à côté, le frôlant en un au revoir trop rapide puis reprit son chemin là où il l'avait laissé.

Wiper resta planté et droit sur place. Les pas s'éloignèrent et bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien. La nature reprit doucement possession du degré sonore laissant le jeune Shandia livide : cet enfant ne lui plaisait pas. Depuis son trop court contact avec le prénommé _Ener_, son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Son sourire, son expression, n'attisait guère l'amour. Et dans sa démarche, on relevait de l'insolence. Puis cette peau blafarde … Aucun Shandia n'en possédait de telle !  
Wiper se retourna alors, entreprenant de le poursuivre. Seulement, une goutte vint s'abattre sur son front dénudé, puis une autre sur son épaule droite. En très peu de temps, ce fut un rideau de pluie qui s'abattit sur les plaines.

Injuriant, Wiper se mit à courir, ses fines mains placées au-dessus de sa tête pour former son seul abri. Le tonnerre résonna ; il accéléra la cadence. Les citrouilles défilèrent vite, trop vite devant lui. Elles s'illuminèrent quelques fois par les éclairs venus du ciel. Il ne distinguait plus le soleil, l'horizon était à présent sombre et bleu nuit.

L'installation en chaume apparut petit à petit dans les iris bruns de l'ange. Celui-ci avait fini par arriver chez lui. Il franchit immédiatement le rideau coloré qui tinta brusquement, surprenant sa mère qui se leva du sofa dans lequel elle siégeait.

-Wiper ?

L'interpellé se déchaussa. L'odeur du ragoût emplissait encore la pièce. Asha vint soudain le prendre dans ses bras tremblotants, étouffant son deuxième amour. Elle avait les paupières rouges, elle était pâle : elle semblait avoir pleuré. Wiper resta interdit durant cet assaut, ses chaussures retombant lourdement sur le sol. Son cœur se pinça d'un coup face au désarroi clairement visible de sa mère. Avait-elle été inquiète par sa faute ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mon petit trésor …, vint-elle lui souffler au creux de l'oreille.

Asha s'était mise à genoux face à son enfant. Elle desserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur celui-ci alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'enlacer lui aussi, ne trouvant rien d'autre de mieux à faire. La jeune femme passa une de ses mèches noire et ondulée, tombée en plein élan, derrière son oreille, et renifla. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore à ses yeux puis tendit le journal à son fils.

-Je l'ai lu quelques temps après ton départ. Je savais que tu reviendrais …

Wiper la regardait avec des grands yeux, l'incompréhension le narguant. Sa mère secoua la paperasse, insistant et reniflant désagréablement.

-Lis … ça-ça concerne ton père.

Le jeune ange le prit, alarmé, et ouvrit la première page, cassant le silence obscure. L'article le plus important y figurait, indiquant la mort de toute une armée venue combattre à Alabasta. Wiper lu les quelques premières lignes en diagonale, il les survolait. Arrivé devant les noms des soldats décédés, il leva la tête et découvrit sa mère qui fixait le sol. Celle-ci s'apprêta à se lever, mais son fils la retint par le bras. Ses yeux étaient flous, vitreux, ils tremblaient. Asha se jeta alors sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tous deux se mirent à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Le nom du père de Wiper était apparu dans le dernier paragraphe.

.o.

Ener marchait dans la forêt, caressant la mousse humide du bout de ses doigts.

Un peu las, il s'assit sur un rocher et pencha la tête en arrière, profitant pleinement de la pluie qui venait s'écraser sur son visage. Un sourire de bienheureux lui tirailla les lèvres.  
Il revoyait encore ce mystérieux fruit qu'il avait trouvé il n'y a pas longtemps de cela. Il ressentait de nouveau son goût atroce dans son palais. La foudre frappa soudain un arbre ; l'ange aux allures démoniaques ricana à gorge déployée.

Son règne allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

**.**

**THIS IS THE END**

**.**

Alors, cette première partie ? Vous-a-t-elle plu ?

Si après cela vous considérez Wiper comme un personnage sans importance, je m'en irai pleurer. Je le trouve un peu sauvage mais terriblement attachant ! Désolée une nouvelle fois pour l'histoire OOC. Encore et toujours, si vous avez remarqué des erreurs d'incohérences, faites-en-moi part ! Je n'en prendrai peut-être pas compte, mais c'est toujours bon de les savoir.

Tant que j'y suis, si vous trouvez le passage dans la cuisine, celui où Wiper mange, trop rapide, veuillez m'en excuser. J'ai beau le rééditer, rien ne le rend moins soudain.

Pour conclure, je suis contente d'avoir écrit sur ces deux vilains garnements ! Et j'espère sincèrement que mon plaisir soit communicatif !

Et merci d'avoir lu, bien sûr !

Note : **Asha** veut dire** Espérance** en Indien. _L'espoir d'un avenir meilleur …_

**Une petite review ? **

**Allez ! J'veux progresser, moi !**

**.**

_« __Gajil de Fairy Tail __me rappelle curieusement __Wiper__. »_


	2. Woodkid

Genre : Deuxième partie du Two-Shot. Songfic.

Disclaimer : Le contexte est à Oda sensei. « Iron » est à **Woodkid**.

NdMogow : OS pas du tout prévu. Disons que cette musique est la cause de son écriture. C'est un chouïa noir, peut-être incompréhensible, mais tout vient de mon humeur ; vous ne pourrez rien y changer.

**Wiper est maintenant adolescent ; Ener sème le mal en silence.**

Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai découvert récemment **flying knight **et ses écrits …

**Avant lecture :**

.Tapez « Iron » de **Woodkid **sur Youtube.

. Maintenant, lisez !

* * *

Le massacre siégeait là, indéniable. On ne le jugeait que par les yeux de Wiper.

Laissant retomber ses armes qu'il aiguisait loin dans les clairières, l'ange s'avança dans son village. Des cheveux de têtes au sol frôlaient ses jambes nues ; ses pieds trempaient ensuite dans des flaques de sang.

Et doucement, les coups de feu qu'il avait perçus des forêts lui revenaient en mémoire. Le feuillage des arbres sombres déposait son ombre sur la terre sèche, celle de Wiper s'y mêla lentement. Dans ses pupilles, l'abomination, ainsi que le reflet d'une défunte, adossée négligemment contre un tronc. Le chignon noir pendant, le visage chutant, les bras retombés las sur le peu de mousse, les lèvres éraflées, gonflées, _foudroyées_.

_Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away  
Where innocence is burned in flames  
A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead  
I'm frozen to the bones, I am..._

-M'an …

_A soldier on my own, I don't know the way  
I'm riding up the heights of shame  
I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest  
I'm ready for the fight, and fate_

Alors les corbeaux croassaient, les branches craquaient. Les nuages arrivaient gris. Ça n'était que sombre assassinat et incendie ; maisons détruites, collatéraux meurtris. La main halée glissait sur la joue blanche. Il y eut soudain la pluie, et les larmes salées. Le faible tourbillon proche fit s'envoler les dernières braises, emporta les dernières expirations. Un adolescent au centre.

_The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head,  
The thunder of the drums dictates  
The rhythm of the falls, the number of dead's  
The rising of the horns, ahead_

Le vent sifflant.

_From the dawn of time to the end of days  
I will have to run, away  
I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste  
Of the blood on my lips, again_

Le tonnerre frappa, l'éclair donna de sa lumière ; la pluie martelait le trépas des êtres.  
Wiper cria, sa voix balayée par la bourrasque. Etait présente, dans le ciel, la colère des _Dieux_. Et elle tambourinait le temps, martyrisait le jeune cœur. La flotte ricochait sur les épaules baissées. La chaleur du feu toujours demeurait. Quand l'ange tomba en arrière, ce fut la robe blafarde de sa mère qu'il scruta.

Parce qu'elle était la femme morte, ayant accompagné avec elle tous les Shandias. Pour sûr, il restait d'autres villages.

Wiper décampa pour réclamer leur aide. Leur soutien.

Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent avec la pelouse noire.  
Plusieurs fois il en faillit choir.

Soudain, la foudre. S'en dessina une pénombre presque familière, puis un bandeau blanc.

_This deadly burst of snow is burning my hands,  
I'm frozen to the bones, I am  
A million mile from home, I'm walking away  
I can't remind your eyes, your face._

Mais la dame jaune refrappait. L'orphelin aveuglé fila subitement, en slalomant les baliveaux cauchemardesques. Ça sentit soudain les escarbilles. Des voix vivaces vagabondèrent dans ses tympans. Les tipis se dressèrent nombreux, fiers de leur présence. Alors des ombres, puis des marques aux couleurs d'argile. Finalement, des épidermes bronzés.

Wiper sanglota son appel au secours. On se détourna surpris, le repas abandonné. Et les mots défilèrent vite, grandirent avec souffrance dans chaque conscience. Le brun se tenait au milieu du sentier. Ses bras affolés retraçaient le chemin, s'écartaient, désignant l'importance du crime. Il ne cessait et ne cesserait de pleuvoir sur les terres sèches et d'or. Puisqu'il en serait maintenant ainsi pour Wiper.

Dans le silence et les subites exclamations, elle osa s'avancer. Elle prit sa main, l'enfant aux cheveux corbeaux volant.

-Je vais t'aider à le bâtir, ton nouveau village.

Il larmoyait encore, la fripouille de l'île.

.o.

Droit debout, de garde, Wiper la regardait étendre le linge des soldats. Il la bénissait, Laki.

* * *

**Rimes perçues ?  
Review en vue ?  
Incohérence retenue ?  
Problèmes dans la lecture ?**

**...**

**.**

_« Le ciel derrière ma fenêtre est métallique. »_


End file.
